


To Date an Angel

by impala67 (alex_marie1324)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Civil War in Heaven (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, because y’all cannot convince me these two would EVER be lovey dovey, before leviathans, doesnt get super explicit, during the whole, like 16+, takes place somewhere mid season 7, uhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_marie1324/pseuds/impala67
Summary: Dating an angel was not easy.Not that Dean thought it would be; he wasn’t naïve. But he didn’t expect it to be quite asfrustratingas it was.A brief look into a dysfunctional relationship between an angel and a human.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	To Date an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> shut up shut up shut up shut up
> 
> i doNt CARE that the last time I wrote spn fics it was at least 4 years ago. don’t care !!!!! I don’t care if spn is Kinda SHIT !!! Don’t care if I haven’t watched past s10. I started re-watching and now y’all Gotta deal. shut up

Dating an angel was not easy.

Not that Dean thought it would be; he wasn’t naïve. But he didn’t expect it to be quite as _frustrating_ as it was. The whole flying away thing was about fifteen times more upsetting when they were mid-argument about their relationship.

And Castiel’s incessant vague rhetoric about everything.

Dean could never get a clear answer out of him about anything. If he thought it was frustrating before, it was even more now.

It made him wonder how he even ended up here, dating an angel.

* * *

“Dean,” Castiel sighed. “Listen, you really can’t be praying for me for minor issues right now-“

“This isn’t /minor/, Cas,” Dean cut him off. “Look, I know you’ve got your war to worry about. But we might’ve found one of your… angelic weapons.”

That got Castiel’s attention. Dean wanted to scream. Nothing else could get Cas’s attention lately. He tried to be understanding; Cas was his friend, and he was dealing with something huge.

“Great, what's going on?”

“Some people turning into salt,” Dean said simply. “Sounds like angelic smiting, right?”

Castiel nodded. “Thank you.”

“Wait-“ but the sound of wings flapping cut him off. He groaned.

He gave it some time before he prayed again. Enough time for Castiel to find said angelic weapon and be free. And, like he always did, he came when Dean prayed. Even if it was begrudgingly.

“Cas,” Dean started, not letting the angel take the floor away from him. “Look. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate. But consider taking, I dunno, an hour, maybe two off to breathe?”

Castiel frowned. “I don’t need to breathe-“

“Not literally, Cas,” Dean sighed. It amazed him how, despite how much time Cas had spent on earth, amongst humans, he could still be so dense. “I mean… relax.”

Castiel looked perplexed. “That’s not an option. Not until this war is over.”

“C’mon. Just- come with me to get a drink. An hour, tops,” Dean promised. “And then you can go back to your war.”

Castiel’s jaw set the way it always did when he made a decision he didn't like. “Fine. An hour.”

An hour quickly turns into two once Castiel become properly tipsy. It took a lot more alcohol than a normal person, the bartender probably though Cas was some drunk who needed a lot to feel it.

“It’s all… its all going sideways,” Cas said slowly. “Heaven. Raphael. I’m- we’re losing,” he explained, though it wasn’t very coherent.

Dean took a deep breath. “This was supposed to be forgetting about the war time,” he said, turning to Cas. “What the hell does it take to make you relax for once?”

“I…”

“What if we got you laid, hm?” Dean suggested. “I bet any girl in this bar could be in your bed tonight with minimal effort.”

Cas made a face. Dean paused.

“Or guy,” he added with a loose shrug. “I dunno what tickles your angelic fancy,” he waved a hand dismissively. 

“I don’t need such… carnal pleasures to relax.”

“You sure? Cos you are wound up tighter than a virgin prostitute,” Dean shot back. Cas just looked more confused than ever. “C’mon. There’s gotta be someone in this bar who peaks your interest.”

“I suppose,” Castiel said flatly.

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Who? Lemme wingman ya, I’ll butter em up, tell em all the good stuff about you, and they’ll be yours for the picking.”

Castiel went quiet. “Short sandy blonde hair, green eyes,” he said. Dean turned to look over the whole bar for someone fitting the description.

“Him?” He gestured to someone who vaguely looked right. It was odd, though, because they couldn’t see his eye color from where they were. Castiel sighed. 

There was a long silence, Dean waiting for any sort of confirmation or maybe more details so he could actually help here. He really hated how frigging vague angels always were, as if everyone was all knowing.

And maybe Dean was a little drunker than he thought because the next words he heard were unbelievable. “It’s you.”

“What?”

Cas grunted, taking another shot. “You.”

A simple, singular word. But an earth-shattering concept.

Now, to be clear, Dean wasn’t exactly opposed. He’d long since realized that he didn’t particularly care who it was he slept with, it all felt good and satisfied his needs for the night. But this? This was _Cas_.

Castiel, the angel who’d made a hero of himself by grabbing Dean out of Hell. Castiel who always came when Dean called. Castiel who saved their asses more times than Dean could count.

Castiel furrowed his brows. “I’ll take the long silence as a ‘no’ and agree to that other man,” he gestured to the guy Dean has pointed to before.

“I never said no, Cas,” Dean said simply.

“Isn’t it… don’t you humans say that, uh,” Cas seemed to struggle a bit, “the absence of a no is not a yes. I saw that on a billboard,” he said, nodding as he recalled it.

Dean burst out laughing. A billboard, of course.

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing to know,” Dean said. “But… in this case, consider it a yes.”

And that is how they end up in a motel together, kissing like their lives depended on it. To the point where Dean could barely breathe.

He pushed Cas back. “Look, jeez, I know you don’t have to, but I need to breathe, you can’t just swallow me.”

Castiel nodded rapidly. “Right. Right,” he said. “I’ve never… with a human,” he admitted. 

“Let me,” Dean said as he started to pull at Cas’s layers. Even though they were all pretty loosely fitting, there were way too many.

“Why am I the only one getting naked?” Cas asked. And the question was genuine, which made it even funnier. Dean snorted.

“Okay, good point,” Dean admitted. He stepped back and started to shed his own clothing instead.

It takes a little while, since Castiel is still rather clueless, but eventually they land- nude- on the bed. And it was so easy, fluid. Like this was meant to happen or something. Dean didn’t believe in fate.

But he did believe in feeling good.

He reached over for his jeans, taking out his wallet and fishing out a condom. (He knew it was bad to keep condoms in there, but where else was he supposed to keep it?)

Castiel paused, looking at their respective bodies. “How does…” he gestured vaguely. “I mean, I’ve seen the way humans procreate, but this seems different.”

Dean groaned. “Please, stop, that is such a boner killer. Just let me show you, okay?” He raised his eyebrows a little, already deciding to ditch the idea of ‘going all the way’. Castiel nodded.

Dean shifted them over so he was on top of Cas, straddling him. He took in the situation for a moment, straddling an angel. A pretty attractive one. He took Cas’s dick into his hand, slowly stroking to gauge reaction. Cas closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

It wasn’t exactly a very sexy first encounter, but it also wasn’t the last. They had time to improve.

* * *

_Love_ wasn’t a word between them. It was a dangerous concept. Didn’t matter what they felt, it wasn’t a thing. Love meant dependence, it meant admitting to caring about someone more than anything or anyone else and neither of them were up to task with that.

So it was just… that. Sex, arguing, saving each other. No love. Which was perfect for someone as emotionally stunted as a Winchester and someone as clueless to human emotions as an angel.

Dean wasn’t even sure if he could classify it as ‘dating,’ though it was probably as close to dating as one could get with an angel. He hadn’t bothered with sleeping with other people, and Cas was likely too clueless to pursue someone else. So there was an illusion of exclusivity, the idea that they were with each other and only each other. Romantic, really, if it weren’t for the way Cas made Dean want to rip his hair out.

‘Dating’ an angel was infuriating, and it was going to be the death of him.


End file.
